Wronged
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: <html><head></head>When The Potters kidnap Raven Riddle and pass her off as a Potter , she is pushed to the side when her "sister" is claimed the girl who lived , how will she fair and how will Hogwarts cope with the Dark Princess. Dark Fem Harry , Bad Potters , Bad Dumbles , WGWL. Disclaimer i own nothing but the plot and any OC's.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Born into Darkness

General (POV)

On the 30th July 1979 it was an ordinary day to most but to The Dark Lord , his wife and his elite today was a joyous event as Bellatrix Riddle nee Black gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

They called her Raven Hope Alexandra Aphrodite Riddle , she had Raven black hair , and startling crimson red eyes flecked with black.

She was the Dark Princess , she was born in a time of war and for the Dark Side she was seen as a miracle child , a ray of hope when all else seemed lost.

_Time Skip to 30th July 1981_

Bellatrix(POV)

It was Raven's 2nd birthday and it was only the Inner Circle and immediate family that were attending as it was going to be a very private affair.

Raven was very advanced already for her age , she was reading , and was casting 5th year spells , her magic was very controlled and was very intelligent, it wouldn't be a surprise if she ended up in Ravenclaw.

She was on the list for Hogwarts , Beauxbatons , Salem and the International Academy of Magic , and it would be Raven's choice as to where she attends school.

Raven was dressed in a blue dress and silver shoes , and i took her down into the ball room for her party.

In attendance were my husband , Narcissa , Lucius and Draco Malfoy , Rastaban and Rodolphulus Lestrange , Severus Snape , Barty Crouch JR , Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood , Parkinson , Nott and Zabini , Goyle , Crabbe and Greengrass.**  
><strong>

I set Raven down on the floor in the play area with her friends, Pansy ,Daphne ,Draco , Blaise , Theo , Vincent and Gregory.

I went and talked with the others and had snacks and refreshments until it was time for presents.

_Next Morning_

I was awoken in the early hours of the morning by the signal which indicated the wards had been breached and i woke Tom and ran upstairs to Raven's room to find her room a mess , scorch marks on the wall , the bed broken and toys and debris everywhere and my darling princess gone.

I screamed out in anguish as Tom comforted me as i curled up in a ball crying for the loss of our child.

_Time Skip to Halloween_

Dark Lord(POV)_  
><em>

I walked through Godric's Hollow , to retrieve my daughter , i had no intentions of killing the Potters , only to take back my child.

I blew up the door as James Potter instructed his wife to take the kids and hide , he dueled very well but eventually i cast stupefy and he fell to the ground unconscious, i headed up the stairs and blew up the door to the nursery.

"Please take me , not Dawn or Raven" she pleaded with tears down her face

"Step aside stupid girl , i have no intention of killing you , i only came to take back what is mine" i replied raising my wand

"No i won't let you them please" she pleaded again.

I grew irritated and Stupefied her and she slumped to the ground.

I headed over to the crib and saw two girls.

My darling daughter in one and Dawn Potter.

I went over to pick Raven up as the man i knew only too well as Albus Dumbledore strode into the room.

"It was foolish to come here tontight" he said calmly

I said nothing as we dueled until he started to cast more dark spells , he uttered the killing curse and i rolled away just in time but the curse struck Raven and instead of killing her on the spot , she glowed green and i saw her eyes burn red before the curse rebounded and struck me instead and in that split second i vowed that i would find a way to come back and save my little girl.

I went over to the kids as James , Remus and Sirius all came running up the stairs and i revived Lily as i thought that it would be best to say to them that Dawn was the Girl who lived and she defeated Voldemort as it would be much easier to manipulate Dawn than Raven.

I noticed Raven had a lightning scar on her shoulder , and Dawn had a v shaped scar on her cheek and i showed them the scars and they were all shocked and confused.

"Albus what happened to him" queried Sirius as held Raven in his arms

"Voldemort tried to kill Dawn but the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort instead" i replied gravely

"What does this mean Albus" asked Lily

"It means that little Dawn Lily Potter here is the Girl Who-Lived and she will be the saviour of the Wizarding World once Voldemort returns" I said grandly


	2. Chapter 2

Wronged

_Time Skip to 31st July 1988_

Raven(POV)

I woke up to Dawn running about the house cheering and giggling and i thought _`I am not going to get any more sleep now` _so i jumped out of bed and began to put on my clothes for the day when my "mum" yelled through the door.

"Are you up yet" she said sharply

"Nearly" i yelled back

"Well hurry up breakfast is almost ready and we can't keep the Dawn waiting on her birthday can we " she said angrily

"Of course not" i said sarcastically

"Tidy your room too" she yelled as an afterthought.

I angrily walked round my room brushing my hair as i thought back on how they never paid my birthday any attention at all , i mean my 6th birthday was yesterday and they never even acknowledged it , no one ever does acknowledge my birthday except Sirius , Remus and the House Elves.

I enjoyed spending time with Sirius and Remus because they liked me and treat me nicely and gave me presents even when it wasn't Christmas or my birthday.

I brushed my long curly raven black hair out of eyes as i stared at my crimson red eyes flecked with black in the mirror , i had known since i was 4 that i wasn't truly a Potter as Lily had vivid green eyes , that she passed onto Dawn and dark auburn hair and James had Jet black hair which was passed onto Dawn and Hazel eyes.

I organised my room with a little bit of magic that my parents didn't know i could do and slowly and quietly walked down to the dining hall of Potter Manor.

I headed downstairs for breakfast and before i walked into the dining room i over heard a conversation between my James , Sirius , Lily and Remus.

"James we have to tell them sooner or later , it's better it coming from us now than in 10 years time" pleaded Lily said

"No Lily it is too dangerous for them to get involved" said James firmly

"Tell us What Prongs" asked Sirius

"Yeah what is so big that you can't even tell us" said Remus

"It's about Raven" said Lily

"What, is she okay" worried Sirius

"She's fine but thing is Raven isn't really a Potter" said James casually

"What do you mean ,did you adopt her" asked Remus

"No we kidnapped her from her family because Dumbledore thought that they weren't fit to be parents"said Lily in a trembling voice

"Who was her family" asked Sirius before Remus could go on a rant about how wrong it was

"Her full real name is Raven Hope Alexandra Aphrodite Riddle...

and her real parents are Bellatrix Riddle nee Black and The Dark Lord" James said finishing for Lily

"What so you mean to tell me that you kidnapped my second cousin and took her away from her family because Albus Too Many Middle Names Dumbledore deemed her parents not suitable , there were other family members to take her in , The Malfoys , The Tonks , me" yelled Sirius

I found this information too much so i rushed up to my room and started packing my things that wouldn't remind me of The Potter's in anyway and threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed down to the living room to use the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley.

As i was stepping into to the fireplace , James , Lily , Sirius and Remus came in.

"What are you doing" asked James

I looked at James and Lily and glared at them which caused my crimson eyes to go even darker and i saw them flinch and i spoke clearly "I'm leaving"

I yelled out DIAGON ALLEY inside the fireplace and as i felt the tug of floo travel i smiled as i left Potter Manor for the last time as Raven Potter and arrived in Diagon Alley for the first time as Raven Riddle , The Dark Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Wronged

I arrived in the Leaky Cauldron , and i followed a family through the barrier and i pulled my hood over my head as i walked quickly down the cobblestone street glancing at the shops and then i came to the snow - white building with a domed glass roof , this was Gringotts.

I took in the poem they had on a plaque outside warning people not to rob the bank and i giggled softly to myself.

I curtsied to the Goblin who was bowing the the wizards who were entering and exiting the bank and pulled down my hood as i walked towards a teller with a free goblin.

"Excuse me but i was wondering who i might inquire to about taking an inheritance test" i asked politely not even noticing i had slipped into Gobbledygook

"Of course Miss Riddle" he replied back in Gobbledygook

I followed him through a bunch of twisting turns and narrow corridors until we came to a black door that said Ragnok, Gringotts Manager

I entered the door and the Goblin gave a toothy smile as i sat down.

"Miss Riddle , i have been informed that you requested an inheritance test and you also know how to speak fluently in the Goblin Language" he said surprised"

"For the test if you will prick your finger with this blade and let 3 drops of blood fall into the potion please"he said casually

I pricked my finger with the blade provided and let the blood pour into clear potion and it slowly changed to a gold liquid.

Ragnok then proceeded to let 5 drops of the potion fall onto a piece of parchment and it slowly formed words and as he was reading it , i could see his eyes widen in surprise.

He handed me the parchment and i read it it said

_Raven Hope Alexandra Aphrodite Riddle_

_Bellatrix Black Riddle - Tom Marvolo Riddle - Mother and Father  
><span>_

_Druella Rosier Black and Cygnus Black / Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle - Grandparents_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Black Tonks and Ted Tonks - Aunts/Uncles_

_Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy - Cousins_

_Alphard Black and Walburga Black and Orion Black , Dorea Black Potter - Great Aunt/Uncles_

_Sirius Black and Regulus Black - Second Cousins_

_James Potter and Lily Potter - Third Cousin and Third Cousin in law_

_Dawn Lily Potter - Fourth Cousin_

_Related to Slytherin , Ravenclaw , Le Fay , Merlin , Black_

I marveled at the family's i was related to and noticed some of the Slytherin based families like Crouch , Malfoy , Crabbe Flint , Bulstrode.

Then i frowned at the fact i was related to the Potters.

I left the bank at around noon after withdrawing some money and i bought an beautiful black owl with red eyes and decided to call her Arsinoe and i wrote a letter to my aunt saying

_Dear Narcissa ,_

_There is a possibility that you might not want to talk to me but i have recently found out that i am actually your niece from your eldest sister Bellatrix Riddle nee Black , i was hoping to meet you at Riddle Manor on the 4th of August at noon , just step into the floo and say Riddle Manor Front Room at noon._

_I will explain everything at that time , please send a response back by the 2nd of August._

_Love Raven Riddle_

_p.s The Owl is called Arsinoe _

I sent Arsinoe off and i walked round Diagon Alley buying things i might need , and at around 4.00 pm i headed back to the leaky cauldron and i stepped into the floo and said Riddle Manor clear and i felt the familiar tug and i saw black before i found myself in a silver room.


	4. Chapter 4

Wronged

The past two years had gone by in a blur.

We had figured out a way to break my mum and the other convicted Death Eaters out of Azkaban and were close to finding a solution for my dad to come back to life.

I had been trained as the perfect little Slytherin and until my dad came back to full form me and my mum were in charge of his followers.

My immediate family and Death Eaters had taught me everything from first year to 7th year and beyond.

Narcissa had been my History of Magic Teacher, Lucius had taught me the pureblood traditions that were expected of me, Barty Crouch had taught me multiple Languages including and not limited to French , Spanish , Japanese , Chinese , German , Gobbledygook and many others.

Rabastan and Rodolphulus had taught me Transfiguration and Arithmancy , Dolohov and Mulciber had taught me all types of curses including the Unforgivables, Nott and Zabini had taught me Charms and the Light Defense Spells , Parkinson , Goyle and Crabbe had taught me Dark Defense Spells and Runes , Greengrass and Rookwood had taught me Light Offense spells and Wizarding Law and Politics, Severus had taught me Potions and my mum had taught me Dark offence spells and jinxes and hexes and mind magics.

My godfathers were Severus Snape ,Barty Crouch JR and Rodolphulus Lestrange and my Godmothers were Helena Greengrass , Fiona Parkinson and Amaryllis Dolohov.

I was really close with my family and friends and we had a group formed by the time all our Letters came.

I was in the middle of eating my breakfast when an owl swooped in and dropped 4 letters in front of me , swooped back outside then landed on the owl perch outside.

"Mum how come there are 4 letters"i asked confused

"When you were born you were automatically placed on the list for Hogwarts, but when we realised how intelligent you were we applied you for Beauxbatons, Salem and The International Academy Of Magic, but it is your choice where you go"she explained softly

I was silent for a minute before i finally spoke up, "I'm going to go down to the lake for a bit to think it over"

"Okay dear, i'll send Flippy to bring you some lunch later on" she spoke

I got up and walked silently out of the dining room and headed out into the grounds of Riddle Manor.

There is a lake near the huge forest , that i use as a sanctuary when i need to think things over on my own without anybody interrupting me, no one besides me and my personal house elf Flippy no where it is , so if my mum needs me she will send Flippy.

I sat down at the edge and laid back on the warm dry grass and looked up at the clouds and thought over everything.

One part of me wanted to go to Hogwarts as my parents and all of my family had gone there and all my friends would be going and it would be nice to scare and shock The Potter's , Weasley's and Dumbledore as well as the fact that my dad would be there possessing Quirell.

But another part of me wanted to go to Beauxbatons as it would be a completely different cultural experience for me and it would be a great opportunity to meet and make friends with many new people and experience new things.

I laid there running over those thoughts in my head most of the afternoon until around 3.00 pm , Flippy came and brought me something to eat.

It wasn't until Flippy came to inform me that it was time for Dinner around 4 hours later that i had made a complete decision on my schooling.

I would go to Hogwarts and continue my family's legacy.

"Mum i have decided to go to Hogwarts"i told her during Dinner

"That's brilliant sweetheart, but remember that if you don't like it you can always transfer to one of the other three schools"she said while smiling

"I know that mum , i will remember that"i smiled back.

The next day , me and my mum (Wearing a Glamour) apparated to Diagon Alley and began by heading into Gringotts.

After taking some money out of my trust vault , we ordered my robes without having to be measured as she just cast a spell that gives her my details and they were ready.

We then, headed to Flourish and Blotts and gave the list of books to the Clerk and he collected them for us and we got out of the busy store as quickly as possible.

We got everything else i needed from my list until all i needed was a pet and a wand.

I was going to take my owl Cinders and also buy a snake from one of the shops.

We first walked into Ollivanders and i was not impressed by the vibe and aura that it gave off.

"Welcome Miss Riddle, i have been expecting you for a while now"he said while stepping out of the shadows

"Come on Ollivander, stop with the theatrics and get to giving Raven her wand already"my mum snapped impatiently

"And who is this accompanying you Miss Riddle"he curiously asked

"That i believe is none of your business , Mr Ollivander"i snapped back getting equally as impatient as my mum

He looked shocked that we had spoken to him like that but he quickly shook it off and was about to get my measurements when i put a hand up to silence him.

"I already have my measurements thank you very much , so you need not take them again" i snapped handing him a piece of parchment

"Okay Miss Riddle" he said awe-struck

He looked over the list and muttered to himself before grabbing multiple boxes.

"Here try this one , 12 inches , Willow and Dragon Heartstring , bendy"

I swished it around but it did nothing to me and just felt dead.

"Okay nothing there, try this one, Mahogany and Phoenix Feather, unyielding"

I flicked it around but nothing happened.

"Try this one, Oak and Unicorn Hair , swishy"

This one gave me a slight electric shock and i growled and glared at the wand.

He muttered to himself and wandered into the back of the shop for a minute before popping back out of the shadows.

"This one might work , it was crafted by my fellow wand maker , Gregorovitch , it is elder wood with a yew handle and a core of Raven Feather and Basilisk Venom, with the tip embellished with an emerald snake and the handle with a onyx Raven"

I carefully took it in hand and swirled it above my head and cast the colour changing charm on my hair changing it to a neon green and giggled slightly as they both applauded.

"Well done Miss Riddle , i will pass on the seven galleons to Gregorovitch for the wand"he said giving a smile

I popped the money onto the counter and walked out of the shop and my mum needed to head into Knockturn Alley to get something so i went with her and smirked at the memories of heading into Knockturn Alley for the first time and managing to scare the crap out of Mr Burkes.

We headed past Borgin and Burkes and wandered further into the alley and i followed my mum into a shop called Sharpers Creatures and she took of the glamour and nodded to the Shop Keeper.

I remembered that the Sharpers were an old pure-blooded family but not nearly as old as Black or Malfoy.

"Welcome Bellatrix and who is this you have with you"he spoke

"Hello Reyturn , this my daughter Raven"she spoke proudly

I thought it best to introduce myself like the proper pureblood i was.

"Hello Mr Sharpers , my name is Miss Raven Hope Alexandra Aphrodite Riddle heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black , Slytherin, Gaunt and The Minor House of Riddle, daughter of Mrs Bellatrix Riddle nee Black and The Dark Lord Voldemort"i spoke formally

He looked impressed and smiled at my mother.

"Well done Bellatrix, you have raised her like a proper pureblood princess"

"Enough of the pleasantries and formalities now Reyturn, my daughter is wanting to purchase a snake" she snapped

"Ah right , well we have plenty of snakes for you to choose from , so you can have a look around and see which one you like"he spoke nervously

I looked around the snake section and in the far corner of the section containing the snakes i found a beautiful black and gold cobra that said it was a Greek snake

After speaking with the snake in Parseltounge for a moment i let it slither up my arm and i found Mr Sharpers and informed of the snake i wished to purchase.

"Okay Miss Riddle , she is 17 Galleons"he spoke

I paid for the snake and everything i would need to take care of her before my mum applied the glamour once more and we headed back into Diagon Alley.

"So have you decided on a name for her yet" my mum asked

"Yes i was thinking on naming her Aminta"i decided

"Why Aminta" my mum asked confused

"Aminta means "Protector" and she is from Greek Origin and so is the name"i explained

"That makes sense"she agreed

We apparated back to Riddle Manor and i got Flippy to pack my school things while i went round to Daphne's.

I flooed to Greengrass Manor and i met up with Daphne and we went swimming for a bit in the lake on the grounds.

"So Raven have you got your letter yet" she asked as we were relaxing in the lake

"Yeah i got it yesterday and we went shopping today"i answered

"It's really annoying that you, Draco , Blaise, Pansy, Theo , Vince and Greg have to wait another year before you can go to Hogwarts"i said sadly

"I know but you can always write to us and i'm pretty sure that Sev will let you floo home to see us during weekends"she comforted

"I guess , but the good thing is that i can have a whole year of peace to plan all our pranks on different people before the rest of the pranksters come"i said truthfully

"Brilliant , Slytherin for you i'm guessing" she chuckled

"I hope so but Ravenclaw would suit me too"i spoke honestly.

"Apparently Vince and Greg told their parents that they think they are more Hufflepuff material because they are quite loyal and trustworthy"she laughed

"And what happened"i queried

"Their parents were okay with it and they even agreed with them"she said honestly

"What, are we in a completely different universe i said jokingly

"Must be"she joked

We got out and dried ourselves off and i flooed back home just in time for Dinner.

During Dinner my godfather Severus Snape came through the floo looking uncharacteristically worried.

"Severus what's wrong"asked my mum

"Dumbledore, is demanding to come and see Raven as he thinks that she is living on her own in one of her family manors with her relatives checking up on her"he said quickly

"So what your saying is that , mum needs to go and hide until he leaves and i gotta act like i have had no contact at all with her"i clarified

"Exactly Raven , Bella i think it would be best if you hid out at mine or Helena's until he leaves" he suggested

"Okay , Raven be careful"warned my mum

"I will mum"i confirmed

They left through the floo and got the house elves to clear everything away from Dinner and i then headed to the family lounge where i sat on one of the couches and started to read a book.

10 minutes later the wards signified someone entering the manor through the floo and a second later Dumbledore , Mcgonnagall and The Potter's stepped through the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

Wronged

"Hello Miss Riddle"greeted Dumbledork

"Hello Professor Dumbledore , Professor Mcgonnagall , Mr and Mrs Potter"i greeted politely

I stood up and offered them all seats and drinks and once they were all seated Dumbledork spoke up.

"Miss Riddle , we are here to discuss your accommodation while not at school"he said awkwardly

"What about it"i asked innocently

"Well how do i put this plainly so you will understand it easier"he spoke patronizingly

"It's not suitable for you to be living on your own"snapped Lily

"And what exactly about my accommodation isn't suitable"i snapped back""

"Miss Riddle it isn't appropriate for a child your age to be living on their own without anyone looking after them"said Mcgonnagall

"Well i would be inclined to agree with you if that worked in the context of my situation which fortunately for me it doesn't"i said politically

"Well who is it you have looking after you then"spoke James smugly

"I have my aunt and uncle who are constantly here or vice versa and i have the house elves who look after me constantly without asking"i snapped

"Even so that is no way to grow up Miss Riddle , so i have a proposal for you"spoke Dumbledore with a malicious glint in his eyes

I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"If you will agree to live with one of the wizarding or muggle families we have on file then you won't have to go into an orphanage whether it be muggle or wizarding and by you living in a wizarding or muggle family then you will still be able to visit your aunt and uncle" he said trying to sound kind

"And what if i say no to both options"

"Those are the two options you have been given , it is your choice as to which one you choose Miss Riddle"he was sounding irritated and very annoyed

I was enjoying how annoyed and frustrated i was making him by simply being uncooperative.

"And who exactly are you to decide where i live"i spoke deathly calm

"As it turns out , when you lived with the Potter's i was made your magical guardian"he said smugly

"Well as it turns out , because The Potter's were never my real biological parents and they adopted me illegally into the Potter family , anything they signed to do with my guardianship or welfare is null and void"i stated calmly

"Listen here Miss Riddle , you will do as we say , you cannot live on your own at your age"growled Dumbledork as he started to become extremely angry

"I think it is time for you to leave now as you are becoming quite rude and hostile towards me so if you would please leave"i said letting my eyes flash crimson red to scare them slightly

After they had left i burst out laughing and as my mum and Severus came through the floo 5 minutes later i was on the floor laughing like a maniac and they both raised their eyebrows questioningly.


	6. Chapter 6

Wronged

By the time September 1st came along i was very sad that i had to wait a whole year before my friends and family were going to be at Hogwarts , but i was looking forward to going to Hogwarts a lot because the stories from my family were amazing and i would be able to scare everybody constantly and get all the pranks ready for next year.

After i had the lovely breakfast that the house elves had prepared and a double check on my trunk and i made sure that Aminta was round my arm as i had sent Cinders off a couple of hours ago to fly ahead me , my mum wearing a glamour and my godmother Amaryllis Dolohov flood to Platform nine and three quarters and we had quite a tearful goodbye and an hour later , the train started to pull away from the station so i waved to my out the window and then headed back into my compartment and i took out one of my books and let Aminta sit on the window sill and sleep.

I was in the middle of reading when three girls came and knocked on the door and hovered in the hallway looking nervous before asking, "Could me and my two sisters come and join you as the other compartments are all full".

"Sure why not"i shrugged

The three came in and sat opposite me and looked down awkwardly until one of the girls tried to start a conversation.

"So what's your name"

"Raven Riddle"i said bored

"That's a nice name , our names are Dakota ,Lacey and Felicity Adams"she said nervously and pointed to each one.

Dakota had blonde hair , Lacey had brown hair and Felicity had dark red hair.

I became interested as the Adams were a death eater family but one that was less known to the public.

"Really , my dad told me that the Adams were a less known Death Eater family"i spoke smugly

"And how did your dad find that out then"asked Felicity defensively

"Oh well you know , my dad was the founder of the death eaters"i said casually

Their eyes went wide in shock before Dakota spoke up.

"Dark Princess is that really you"she asked hopefully

"Yes it is but i ask of you to not let it slip to anyone without my permission"i commanded

"So what houses are you guys wanting"i asked casually

"Well me and Dakota are wanting Slytherin but Felicity is wanting Ravenclaw which is what our parents thought as well"answered Lacey

"Yeah i'm wanting Slytherin personally but Ravenclaw would be fine as well"i said truthfully

They nodded their agreements and we talked about things and i introduced them to Aminta and we luckily had no interruptions before we arrived at Hogwarts and we got off the train and followed the filthy half - breed oaf that goes by the name of Hagrid to the boats.

I got into a boat along with Dakota , Lacey and Felicity and we set off across the lakes and i grew extremely impatient with the boat ride so i wandlessly cast a discreet little charm to increase the speed of the boat and we sped off much to the shock of the other first years while we were laughing our heads off at their faces.

Sadly nobody fell out of the boats this time and Hagrid shook his head at our innocent faces and knocked on the door where Professor Mcgonnagall was waiting for the arrival of the first years.


	7. Chapter 7

Wronged

**A/N - Most of the characters in Raven's year will be OC's as there isn't much reference to them in the books/films but the ones that i can find reference to will be in the sorting.**

Normal Text/"Dialogue"

**_From The Book_**

_`Thoughts`_

Raven(POV)

After Professor McGonagall lead us into the Entrance Hall and gave us the standard speech about Houses and Points and Rules she left to inform the other students and we were left on our own,so i started to talk to the Triplets.

"So guys looking forward to the sorting"i asked casually

"Yeah we just hope that we get the houses that we want"Lacey said nervously

"I'm sure you will, you just gotta go up confidently and let your true nature shine through"i said reassuringly

Weirdly i was starting to act like a Hufflepuff , being all kind and what not but then again i'm only being like this to people i like and people that i can tell will be true friends.

"Thanks Raven"they said in unison

"Don't do that it's really weird"i said seriously

We chatted for a bit until Professor McGonagall came to take us into the Great Hall , which i had to admit was extraordinarily magnificent.

We were all stood in a line and as we walked to the front of the hall , i looked over at the Hufflepuff Table and spotted a girl who i vaguely recognized as my cousin Nymphadora Tonks.

We locked eyes and for a moment i saw her trying to piece together the dots as to who i was and why i looked familiar and just as i stopped at the front of the hall a look of realization crossed her face and she broke into a grin which surprised me a lot.

The sorting hat began to sing and the song was quite boring given that the hat did have an entire year to think of the song.

As professor McGonagall pulled out the scroll to begin the sorting ceremony , i wondered how much Dumbledore would try to manipulate me not only this year but in years to come.

"Dakota Adams - Slytherin"

"Felicity Adams - Ravenclaw"

"Lacey Adams - Slytherin"

"Jacob Aryans - Hufflepuff "

"Cameron Banes - Gryffindor"

"Katie Bells - Gryffindor"

"Adam Canes - Slytherin"

"Cho Chang - Ravenclaw"

"Bradley Corners *1 - Hufflepuff"

"Taylor Corners *1 - Ravenclaw"

"Harriet Dante - Hufflepuff"

"Marietta Edgecombe - Ravenclaw"

"William Everett - Hufflepuff"

"Terence Higgs - Slytherin"

"Demi Jackson - Gryffindor"

"Edward Kane - Ravenclaw"

"Anna Kendall*2 - Slytherin"

"Joshua Kendall *2 - Gryffindor"

"Cormac Mcglaggen - Gryffindor"

"Peter Millings - Ravenclaw"

"Ella Milton - Hufflepuff"

"Georgia North - Hufflepuff"

"Danny Olivers - Slytherin"

"Clara Olivers - Slytherin"

"Hadrian Patterson - Ravenclaw"

"Jamie Peters - Hufflepuff"

"Susan Renters - Gryffindor"

"Raven Riddle - Ravenclaw"

"Thomas Riptides -Gryffindor"

"Lewis Romano - Slytherin"

"Hollie Sanders - Hufflepuff

"Jack Senter - Gryffindor"

"Charlotte Severn - Gryffindor"

"Fiona Souls - Hufflepuff"

"Vera Taylors - Slytherin"

"Xander Vend - Gryffindor"

"Michael Walters - Ravenclaw"

"Oliver Waterstone - Hufflepuff"

"Kali Wood - Ravenclaw"

"Rebecca Wrenton - Slytherin"

Once the sorting had ended, Dumbledore stood up to give his introductory speech which i listened halfheartedly too.

**_"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! _**  
><em><strong>"Thank you!" <strong>_

_The old man really is going crazy`I thought to myself_

"Raven, aren't you going to eat anything"Felicity poked my side smiling

I looked around and realized that the feast had started while while i was day dreaming so i grinned sheepishly and started to put food on my plate and dug into a delicious chicken dinner while remembering my manners.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and i looked to see a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes smile at me with an offered hand to shake which i took.

"The names Wood , Kali Wood"she smiled

"Riddle , Raven Riddle" i followed politely

I knew that the Wood's were a pureblood family and although they weren't necessarily considered very ancient they were still a most noble house.

We got talking and by the time dessert appeared we were talking and chatting like we had known each other all our lives.

As i was eating some treacle tart and chocolate ice cream, Felicity asked me "Raven do you know why practically all of the staff are staring at you as if you've grown a second head"

I cast a secret glance towards the high table and it was true and nearly all the teachers were staring at me curiously and it really annoyed me.

I got so annoyed with all the stares so i gripped the spoon that i was holding so tight that i ended up actually bending the spoon much to the shock of the other Ravenclaws around me.

Dumbledore chose that moment to stand up and make all the plates disappear and clapped his hands to make an announcement.

"Welcome back once again to our returning students and for our new students welcome to Hogwarts , just a few start of term announcements before we head off, Firstly the Forbidden Forest is as the name suggests forbidden to all students,Secondly We have some new professors that i would like to introduce.

We have Professor Lily Potter taking over Muggle Studies , Professor James Potter helping out Madame Hooch with flying and Quidditch and lastly Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black taking over Defense Against The Dark Arts together, and for the final two announcements are that our caretaker Argus Filch asks me to remind you that magic should not be used between classes within the corridor and that a list of all forbidden items and objects is in his office" he finished

"Now off to bed all of you , tomorrow is the first day of classes , Your prefects will escort you to your houses".

I got up and linked arms with Felicity and Kali and walked away from the Great Hall following our prefect Damian Fresh to Ravenclaw Tower which was located on the fifth floor.

We went on a tour of where all our classrooms were and luckily i had a brilliant memory as Kali and Felicity were both looking slightly tired by this point so they would have no hope remembering where the classes were.

We came across the Gryffindor First Years on our way to the Tower after the tour and some of them gave Kali a look that looked like betrayal and i filed that bit of information away for later as we came to a wooden door with an eagle knocker.

"To gain entrance to Ravenclaw Tower you need to answer a riddle/question that the knocker asks you, they will start off fairly easy but as you get older they will get harder and if you can't answer the question you need to find a fellow house mate that can answer it" he paused

"Lets see if any one of you can answer the riddle it gives"He said while raising her hand to knock on the door.

"A wealthy family lives in a circular house and the cook had made a cake for a party, several hours later the cake was stolen and he collected these alibi's - The children were in the pool , the maid was clearing cobwebs that had gathered in the corners and the parents were playing tennis , The cook immediately knew who was the culprit , who was it and why"

A boy i remembered was called Edward Kane immediately shouted out"It was the maid ,there are corners in a circular house"

The door opened to reveal a circular room decorated in blues,bronzes and silvers.

The ceiling looked light a starry night and it gave the common room a lovely mysterious feel to it.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw House , we are your prefects for this year ,my name is Damian and this is Kaitlin , we are always here to help you, should you need it,also feel free to ask any of the older students for help if you can't find one of us , our Head of House is Professor Flitwick and his office is also protected in the same way as the common room is but it has the power to deny access even if you get the riddle correctly answered"he explained

"Girls dorms are on the right and Boys dorms are on the left, your schedules will be handed to you in the morning , curfew is at 9.00 pm for years 1-3 and 10.00pm for years 4-7, breakfast starts at 7.00 am and finishes at 8.00 am and classes begin at 8.10 am , lunch is at 12.00 pm and finishes at 1.00 pm , and dinner is at 6.00 pm and finishes at 8.00 pm."Kaitlin finished

I headed up the stairs on the right side of the common room and the others followed me up to the dormitory and called to the others "This is our dorm guys"as i walked in to the room.

There were six , 4 poster beds all with midnight blue sheets and one of our trunks by the foot of our bed and i was about to start unpacking when Cho Chang came up to me.

"Hey guys, if none of us are really tired why don't we go around the room and tell the others our names and a bit about our family"said Felicity

There were murmurs of agreement and Felicity started off.

"Okay, I'm Felicity Adams , Pureblood and i have two sisters in Slytherin"she stated.

"Hi I'm Taylor Corners , i'm a Muggleborn* and i have a cousin in Hufflepuff and another cousin starting next year"Taylor followed

I had to bite my tongue slightly to stop me from calling her a mudblood, that would not go down well with the Teachers especially on my first night here and i noticed that Felicity was wanting to say something ad oddly enough Kali looked a little bit annoyed at Taylors blood status.

"Hi I'm Cho Chang , I'm a Half Blood, I'm a huge quidditch fan and i have no other siblings"

"I'm Kali Wood , Pureblood, My older brother Oliver is a Fourth Year Gryffindor, but i have no other siblings"

"My names Marietta Edgecombe , i'm an only child and i'm a Pureblood"

It then came to my turn so i smiled and said "I'm Raven Riddle , i'm pureblood , i have a half blood cousin whose a Seventh Year Hufflepuff and my younger cousin is starting next year and my god sister is starting next year".

We spent the next hour talking about various things until Kaitlin knocked on the door to tell us that it was time for lights out so we all quickly got into our pajamas and got underneath the covers ad fell asleep.


End file.
